Sapatos Vermelhos
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Só use-os quando tiver certeza de que pode morrer feliz.


_Naruto não me pertence. UA, drama, SasuIno, muito viajado._

**Sapatos Vermelhos**

Era o dia da grande apresentação de dança. Yamanaka Ino estava ansiosa e, claro, linda. Os cabelos loiros presos em um coque, apenas com a franja solta, deixando o rosto fino mais visível. Os olhos azuis opacos estavam mais realçados pelo lápis preto e, nos lábios, batom vermelho. Não precisava de muito mais: a pele era naturalmente branca e perfeita, com as faces levemente coradas. O vestido vermelho delineava bem o corpo cheio de curvas da moça. Era a tentação de qualquer rapaz – poderia ter quem quisesse. Mas quem ela queria nem olhava para ela. Uchiha Sasuke, o homem perfeito. Discreto, rico, com olhos ônix penetrantes e cabelos cor noite. O contrário de Ino. Ino gostava de ser o centro das atenções, Sasuke sempre fugia disso. Mas sempre estava lá.

No fundo do teatro, Uchiha Sasuke sempre estava lá. Era frequente o herdeiro da companhia Uchiha apreciar apresentações de dança, gostava delas. Além do ambiente ser escuro, o que permitia que ele entrasse e saísse sem atrair atenção. Mas Ino via. Ela o observava. E essa noite, ela o faria seu. Pegou a caixa que estavam guardados os sapatos vermelhos de couro que foram de sua avó e colocou no carro, rumando até o teatro. Os sapatos dariam sorte. Eles eram especiais. Sua avó só usara eles uma vez na vida e falou que eram lindos sapatos para dançar. Só tinha permissão de usá-los quando tivesse certeza que entregaria sua vida à dança. Mas isso poderia ser deixado para depois. Primeiro, deveria se entregar a Uchiha Sasuke. Depois, poderia pensar só na dança.

A apresentação de dança seguia normalmente e a estrela da noite aguardava ansiosamente sua vez de entrar no palco. Não importava quantas vezes ficasse em frente à multidão, o sentimento sempre era o mesmo: um frio na barriga, mas nada desesperador. Era o nevorsismo que vinha antes do sucesso e dos aplausos. O espetáculo passou rapidamente e Ino assustou quando chegou a vez dela, mas logo abriu um sorriso tão radiante que ofuscaria os raios do sol, caso não fosse noite. Calçou os sapatos vermelhos e adentrou o palco. Assim que a música começou a tocar, Ino mostrou o motivo de ter sido a escolhida para fazer a dança que introduzia a dança final. Fazia movimentos graciosos no palco, sempre seguido o ritmo da música, sob os olhares atentos e emocionados da platéia. A interpretação da loira deixavam todos admirados, sem exceção. Ino poderia ter inúmeros defeitos (todos em dua personalidade e inadimissíveis), mas dançar bem, realmente dançava.

Depois da apresentação, sempre havia um baile no estúdio de dança, mas apenas para os vip's. Ino estava lá. Sasuke também. Ino dançava e era o centro das atenções. Sasuke ficava quieto em seu canto, sendo cobiçado por todas as moças. Todos se divertiam.

Após algumas taças de vinho, Sasuke atravessou o salão e pareceu que o baile todo parou, principalmente para a dançarina. Observou o moreno aproximar-se de si e tirar-lhe para dançar. O estômago de Ino deu uma volta completa e caiu, ela tendo a certeza de que o barulho poderia ser ouvido ecoando por todo o salão. Mas isso era apenas impressão. Ninguém ouviu e ela estava no paraíso. Ela deixava que o homem a guiasse pelo salão, com passos leves e suaves, como se dançassem nas nuvens.

A noite passou e eles não viram, pois passaram a noite juntos. Ino conseguiu o que queria: tinha Sasuke para si. Os encontros duraram por um bom tempo, até que chegou a noite de outro espetáculo. Ino dançaria e Sasuke estaria lá para vê-la. Ino usaria seus sapatos vermelhos – tinham dado sorte. Colocou-os e fez uma apresentação perfeita, mais bonita que a anterior, mas não conseguiu tirá-los.

Ino dançava, bailava, rodopiava. Achavam que ela estava feliz, por estar no auge da carreira como dançarina, mas não. Estava exausta. Ela não apareceu no baile. Tentava tirar os sapatos, mas eles não queria deixar seus pés. Foi para casa e continuou dançando. Dançou, dançou e dançou. Continuava a dançar, mas ela não aguentava mais. Aí que aconteceu. Dançou em direção a janela e, como um pássaro a levantar voo, pulou. Permaneceu no ar por dois segundos, antes de encontrar-se com o chão.

Dois meses se passaram. Ino não podia mais dançar. Não perdera a vida, mas perdeu a capacidade de bailar. Ficara sem Sasuke – ele apenas a desejava pois era a estrela do momento - e sem a dança – sua maior paixão. Assim, não tinha mais sentido viver. Agora, Ino era apenas uma estrela caída.

**Fim**

Eu sei. Mas não, não me odeiem. Foi um surto.

Queria dedicar à meu anjo, minha irmã, meu tudo. Não está a sua altura, você merece bem mais, Letícia. Obrigada por sempre estar lá. Obrigada por me entender. De verdade, eu não mereço você. Ainda te ofereço algo mais... bonito e feliz, tá? Você merece isso e muito mais! 3

Baseado na lenda dos Sapatos Vermelhos (duh!). Quem se interessar, www . femininoplural . com . br / fogo / lenda / sapatolenda . html – sem espaços, óbvio.

Então... Ameaças de morte? Críticas? Algum elogio? :D"""


End file.
